(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus wherein a memory size can be reduced, and a method of driving the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat-screen display devices typically include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panel devices, organic light emitting display devices, and the like.
A flat-screen display device includes a display panel for displaying an image. A typical display panel includes a substrate, and is fabricated by performing a semiconductor process including a photo lithography process on the substrate. The photo lithography process may include exposure, development, and etching processes. In some instances, a brightness spot may occur on a completed substrate because of unevenness of a light exposure amount or introduction of foreign matter during the photo lithography process.
When the light exposure amount varies (such that the light exposure becomes uneven) during the photo lithography process, the parameters and dimensions of devices formed on the substrate may vary. For example, a size of an overlapping area between a gate and a drain of a thin film transistor, a spacer's height, parasitic capacitance between signal lines, etc. may vary depending on the degree of unevenness in the light exposure amount. The variations in device parameters and dimensions may subsequently cause differences in brightness on a display surface of the display panel. The brightness differences may appear as brightness spots (in the form of lines or dots).
The brightness spots affect image quality, and a display panel may be classified as an inferior product according to the level/number of brightness spots. As a result, brightness spots may lower manufacturing yield and product reliability.